In today's society, a user may have multiple electronic devices near them at any given time. For example, a user may be carrying a first smart phone associated with their place of work, and a second smart phone for their personal use. Oftentimes these electronic devices will output their sound in an unsynchronized manner such that the combines sound is inaudible to the user. For example, a user may be listening to a conference call on their work phone when their personal phone alerts them of an incoming call. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for controlling the volume of a device that alleviates the above-mentioned problem.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.